Wonderful Paradise
by Miss.Forks
Summary: Corin, who is almost not at all mentioned in the books, is the main character of my story and he meets a girl who will change his life with the Volturi forever...


**Wonderful Paradise  
**

_I love you  
Not only for what you are  
But for what I am  
When I am with you_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter one – **_Strange girl_

"Corin, you can pick one." Aro glanced at me and I smiled; pleased as he had for once seen my effort and rewarded me. There, in the middle of the crowd, I saw her. She was petite, delicate and fragile looking, and even if human I found her to be kind of beautiful. Attractive. Just the kind of girls I would have liked in the old times when I was human. "Her," I smirked and walked towards her. The rest of the weak humans backed away in fear – every one of them, but her. She stayed, probably too scared to move. I turned to Aro and he looked as if he had known that I would have picked the girl (and he probably had since he knew exactly what kind of taste I had.)

"Would you like to eat with us?" he asked me but I wanted to take this one slow.

"No, but thank you – sire – for the offer," I said, enjoying that he showed me some respect, and he chuckled knowing why I declined. I wanted the human for myself tonight. I wanted to take her and kill her alone, drinking her blood slowly with pleasure.

"You are excused then," he said and I nodded, then turned to the human.

"Come," I ordered her but when she did not move, I gripped her arm - throwing her into my arms carrying her out.

My room was small and in the end of the hall. I was not Aro's favorite and didn't get anything big or so fancy but I was okay with what I had. I didn't have to do so much either and was happy to not be with on Aro's plans. To stay in the castle, having the friends I had there, and from time to time being called to do small things was a good trade and completely fine with me.

I carried her inside and placed her on my bed and as I could almost smile as I watched her pale face filled with fear. I leaned closer to her as she crawled backwards. I let my hand touch her cheek and I inhaled her scent, noticing that she smelled exceptionally good. I placed my lips at her arm, just about to take a small bite when suddenly something happened. I felt ill. My stomach suddenly turned inside out and my head started to hurt, banging like a drum, telling me to stop whatever I was doing.

My gift was to _feel_ what was going to happen. Nothing up against to what Alice Cullen's gift could do though and that was why I was not so important. Even if her ability couldn't be used until people had made their decisions – mine could be just a nibble saying something was good or bad to do. Not good enough for Aro, that is.

I paused in my movement and glanced up at the girl. How come it could be bad to kill _one_ girl? Tears were flowing down her cheeks and I pulled away. I sat to the side of the bed, holding my hands at my head and wondered when the pain would let go. I closed my eyes and started to count. _1… 2… 3… 4…_

"Are you okay?" her voice was soothing even if shaking and it was making my headache fade somewhat.

"Yes," I lied and took a deep breath I did not need. I hated when this happened – vampires weren't supposed to get sick! Why did I have to get this ability then? And who was that human to ask? Had she not her own problems to think about? Like _not_ being eaten.

"You really don't look okay," she said and I was just about to hiss something at her when I noticed how close she was. I had not even noticed, and I was surprised that she dared. "You should lie down," she mumbled and I could detect worry in her voice. Worry I was not worthy. I did not know her. I was just about to kill her! How could she worry about me?

It was probably some kind of plan to get out of here, I figured. She sounded sad for me and if I hadn't known better I would have believed her little charade. She was smart, but I was smarter than she thought. She just wanted to get away, and I understood why.

"I don't need to lie down!" I muttered and stood up. "I'm hungry."

She looked confused. "Eat then," she mumbled and looked around for a small refrigerator or something. "Can _I_ get you something?"

"No, it seems like you cannot," I muttered and glared at her. I paused and started to walk towards the door.

"Should I just stay here?" she asked quietly and I nodded once. Then shut the door and locked it not only so that she would stay inside, but so that nobody could come inside. This would, for now, be a secret. My secret.

* * *

_I was bored and wrote this short little thing. So whatever you think - review!!!!!_

_Remember; I'm not an American citizens and can easily mix up British and American._


End file.
